Chain of Command
''Chain of Command ''is the 16th episode of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season Two). It was written by MrFluffman. Plot "Okay," Song said, staring at the Reds (minus Killgrave), and the Blues (minus Chief), who were lined up on the line seperating "Red Territory" from "Blue Territory". They each had weaponry, and Swanson was with Red Team (much to his chargin). "Okay," Song said again, "please keep in mind that this is just a simulation. Maddox rigged our armor so that when we're hit, armor lock activates, rendering you immobile. This is just supposed to keep us in fighting trim, so no casulties, right, Clay?" "No promises," Clay said brigtly, hefting his gun, an DMR, up to his shoulder. To tell the truth, he scared Song. Ever since his fight with Killgrave, he had been acting somewhat... superior? As if he had a power that no one knew about. But leadership includes not showing your fear. So, Song swallowed it, picked up his Assault Rifle, and jogged, with the rest of Red Team following him, back towards Red Base. The Blues did the same to their base. Little did they know the terror that was about to descend upon them all... ---- Chief slid the box of hacks into his bedside table and stood up, popping his back. He relished the pain, thinking of it as more of a baptism than a punishmant. He yanked his shotgun out of it's hiding place and began heading towards his team, ready for the simulation. He just hopped whoever was on the hacks hadn't gotten as powerful as he thought... ---- Sam winced as he began running away from Blue Base and toward the battlefield. He had just gotten out of the Red's hospital, but the bullet wounds still stung when he exerted himself. He lifted up his DMR, and aimed down the sights. Song came up the hill first, and Swanson ran behind him, previding covering fire. Sam grinned. The main goal of the game was to steal the enemy's flag, and if Song thought Swanson could protect him, he had another thing coming. He leaped behind a rock to avoid Swanson's bullets, ignoring his screaming chest. He shot up, aiming down the sights. Soon, bullets began to pepper the area around the Reds. And then there was a swooshing ''sound and Sam looked up. Clay stood atop the rock, gun held in his hands, grinning like a loon. "Clay! What are you doing? And how did you get up here so fast?!" Sam asked, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Clay just smiled evilly down at him. "Oh, I can do more than that!" As he spoke, Sam fired, and he disappear from the rock, and then reappear in back of Sam, pressing his gun into the corporal's head. "Ah, s-" was all Sam could say before Clay opened fire and the armor lock kicked in. Clay stepped out of the way as Sam fell to the floor, frozen. "Now," he muttered, "time to take care of the others." ---- Killgrave had reluctantly joined in on the game. He was still getting used to not being in charge, but he decided that this game was the perfect thing to ease him into a routine. When he arrived, the other players were standing still, frozen. "What's going on?" he asked. Alexa just mutely shook his head, and Templar appeared to be listening to something on his helmet. ''He's using hacks! You have to stop him! Templar rubbed his ears, Kalima was really freaking out. "I'd love to," he said, "but he's on the same team, don't want to be unpopular." ''Who cares? He could become a real threat and-'' At that moment the last Blue, Chief, went down, a single bullet to the head kicked in his armor lock. All the Blues where down. "Round Two!" Song called, as Clay zipped over to them. ---- The Blues where hiding behind their base. "This is humiliating!" Jenkins muttered, "If only Clay could just be a loser again!" "Was that comment directed at me?" They yelped and rolled away as Clay sprayed a full clip of DMR ammo into Jenkins's helmet, even after he had gone into armor lock. Sam threw a grenade, but Clay simply leaped, high above their heads. The Blues fired, but Clay "teleported" away. Meanwhile, while the Blues backed up, keeping a steady stream of fire, Chief evaded behind several rocks, heading toward Red Base... ---- Killgrave could only watch as the Blues where whipped. Suddenly someone was at his elbow. He turned around quickly, only to see Chief. "Killgrave," Chief said, "we need to talk." Killgarve looked at him incredicoulosly. This was unreal. First, Clay is awesome, and now, Chief wants to talk to him... wow. "What?" he asked, somewhat nervous. "I found a box of hacks in the training room," Chief said, "I wasn't sure who was using them, but after the game we just had, I know it's Clay." "So? If it means he's less of a freakin' noob, then that's great." "It's not great, Jamous! You don't know what's going to happen!" "I know perfectly well what's going to happen. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Chief sighed, then started walking away. "At least tell Song about it," he said, "before this gets any worse." ---- "All Blues defeated, sir!" Clay said to Song, who was talking to Killgrave, even though Clay didn't really care. The hacks felt so good! Except there was only one problem... every time he stopped taking them, he couldn't stop shaking. No matter, he could just keep taking them. No problem. Song stepped foward, concern on his face. "Sgt. Clay," he said, "stand down. We'll take this one until you're out of quarantine." Clay's expression was one of confusion. "Quarantine?" he asked. "The hacks." Clay's confusion evaporated, turned into one of insane happines. "Forgive me, Sir," he said, "but I'm afraid I'll have to take you down." Before they could move, Clay whipped out his gun, and shot down each of them, armor lock trappin them in place. "Someone new just joined the game," Clay hissed happily. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch